primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Albertosaurus
Fear of Flying (New World Episode 1.3) Truth (New World Episode 1.8) (hallucination and flashback) The Sound of Thunder: Part 2 (New World Episode 1.13) |deaths = Possibly Colonel Henderson Hall Brooke Cross Mac Rendell}} Albertosaurus is a large species of Theropod Dinosaur related to Tyrannosaurus Rex, from the Upper Cretaceous period around 80 million years ago. Facts A huge predatory theropod closely related to Tyrannosaurus Rex, Albertosaurus lived in western North America during the Late Cretaceous, from approximately 85 - 71 million years ago. Albertosaurus is somewhat smaller, sleeker, and less powerful than T-Rex, but also faster and much more agile. Albertosaurus is known to fear fire as well, and to chase and attack nearly any prey it sees. (Fear of Flying (New World Episode 1.3), The Sound of Thunder: Part 2 (New World Episode 1.13)) In Primeval: New World An Albertosaurus came through an Anomaly from a Spaghetti Junction in the Cretaceous to urban London in the near Future, and rampaged through the streets while being chased by the ARC team. It ultimately ran back through the Anomaly into the Spaghetti Junction, but briefly came back through and took Kieran Coles back through into the Junction with it. The Albertosaurus then went through another Anomaly in the Junction to a restricted facility that would later become Cross Photonics, on September 15, 2006. The Albertosaurus stalked the 2006 facility, before following Evan Cross, Dylan Weir, Connor Temple and Kieran back through the Anomaly. )]]The creature was then tranquilised by Project Magnet soldiers before it could attack, and was brought back through an Anomaly to 2012 Britannia Beach and contained inside a truck. However, the Albertosaurus soon recovered and broke out of the truck, attacking Colonel Henderson Hall and causing havoc. Evan Cross and several soldiers managed to get the Albertosaurus under control by trapping it using flamethrowers, and then chased it back to the Anomaly to the Spaghetti Junction. The Albertosaurus then fled through the Anomaly, and returned through the 2006 Anomaly to the Cross Photonics building in 2006. (The Sound of Thunder: Part 2 (New World Episode 1.13)) There, the Albertosaurus attacked Brooke Cross and Evan's 2006 self when they found the Anomaly to the Spaghetti Junction, and devoured and killed Brooke. The Albertosaurus then attacked Evan, but Mac Rendell came through the Anomaly and pulled Evan out of the creature's way. When the Albertosaurus injured Mac by throwing him into a wall with its snout, the latter shot at the creature, prompting it to flee back through the Anomaly into the Spaghetti Junction. '')]](The New World (New World Episode 1.1), ''Fear of Flying (New World Episode 1.3), Truth (New World Episode 1.8)) Almost immediately once the Albertosaurus came back into the Spaghetti Junction through the Anomaly, it attacked Evan and Dylan's 2012 selves, but was gunned down and killed by Evan in vengeance for Mac and Brooke's deaths. (The Sound of Thunder: Part 2 (New World Episode 1.13)) Other references Episode 3.10 When the ARC team arrived in a Cretaceous forest, Connor Temple mentioned Albertosaurus as one of the creatures possibly living in the forest. ''Truth (New World Episode 1.8) After a Pachycephalosaurus that had consumed natural hallucinogens sneezed on Evan Cross, the latter hallucinated the same Albertosaurus that killed Mac and Brooke in 2006. Trivia *The Albertosaurus seen in ''Primeval: New World was missing its left forearm and its body was covered in numerous old scars and slashes. *It is unknown whether the Albertosaurus seen in Primeval: New World simply lived around the Spaghetti Junction before travelling through the respective Anomalies in the Junction to London, the Tank and Britannia Beach, or if it originally came through one of the other Anomalies in the Spaghetti Junction first. The former is supported by the fact that the Spaghetti Junction seemed to be located in the Cretaceous. *In episodes New World and Truth (New World Episode 1.8) when it killed Brooke, the Albertosaurus had blood on its mouth, but in The Sound of Thunder: Part 2 (New World Episode 1.13) when it attacked Evan and Dylan It didn't have blood on it's mouth. Errors *In Primeval: New World, Albertosaurus had a pair of horns in front of its eyes, probably to make the creature look more intimidating. While Albertosaurus did have crests in real life, they were greatly enlarged in the show. *In Evan's flashbacks and hallucinations in Truth, the Albertosaurus appeared to be slightly smaller than it was in The New World and The Sound of Thunder. Category:Creatures Category:New World Creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Promotional Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Mesozoic creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Creatures in captivity